littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn of the Dead
Dawn of the Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 13th case of the game. It is the first case set in Skyville. Plot During opening sequence of Skyville, the two college students Kristina and Felissa (portrayed by scream queens Chelan Simmons and Crystal Lowe) breaks into abandoned hideout to discover the true treasure called Crystal Skull. Before they decided to steal it, the skull-masked man grabbed Kristina off-screen. Felissa attempts to searching for her friend but is useless. When she found Kristina's necklace, Felissa trying to call the police, but is closed. As she then turns around to see the mirror, Felissa screams in horror as the killer arrives on her reflection and the screen suddenly turns black as the sounds of screaming and stabbing are heard. Previously, the message is actually from Issac Foley, head of Crystal Agency and Melvin's friend, formally asking for the Liberty Agency's help against an alleged murder committed by Skull Mania before Thanksgiving parade. When informed about the event, Melvin said that Isaac could not be trusted. Following Screechy's imprisonment, the Liberty Agency went to Skyville to investigate an alleged murder committed by Skull Mania in Crystal Agency, the high quality agency responsible for organizing an upcoming annual Thanksgiving Parade. Fatiha and the player meets Isaac Foley at the Skyville Street Corner, where they found the college student Kristina Carpenter (from opening scene) stabbed in her heart. The five people were labelled as suspects: Isaac Foley (head of Crystal Agency), Leory Carpenter (victim's father), Annabel Brogan (antique collector), Heath Magorian (hotel owner), and Chelan Sheridan (Canadian janitor). While searching for evidences, Fatiha found something in hotel room which contain the ticket for Black Friday. However, the Skull Mania jumps behind her, and Fatiha turns around and screams in horror as the player wrestling with him. Until managed to blinds him, they run away and the Chief said that Skull Mania was behind the murder to two college students. Mid-investigation, Nadia hacked the SkyStal's servers for information about Kristina's murder but the FBI discovered her. As a result, they repeatedly attempted to hack the Liberty Agency's servers, prompting them to hurry the investigation. However, they found enough evidence to arrest Canadian janitor Chelan Sheridan for the murder. After denying involvement, Chelan admitted to the crime. Chelan said she had been blackmailed by Skull Mania, threatening her with death if Kristina could get a precious crystal skull. Frightened and hysterically, she decided to get rid of her even though she was a favorite student at Skyville College. After Felissa is killed, Chelan grabs Kristina and drags her to the hiding place then she stebbed her with broken bottle. Judge Pereira sentenced her to 10 years in jail. During The Black Friday (1/6), the team investigated if Skull Mania was responsible of leaking Crystal Agency's classified information about Black Friday. Fatiha and the player talked to Chelan, who directed them to the Street Corner as she was supposed to pick Felissa's bag there. They found Felissa's card, which (per Nadia and Raymond) showed that Worldwide Phil Inc., one of Deathstalker's fronts, had paid Skull Mania 1.7 million dollars for the leaked information. Raymond and the player then asked Heath Magorian about the leaking, but the owner of Sheraton Skyville Hotel denied having access to the information. Meanwhile, Melvin wanted to find out if Isaac was hiding information, so he and the player asked the antique collector Annabel Brogan. She pointed them to Knoxville station, where they found Isaac's shoe, which proved that Isaac had visited public park. There, the team found a briefcase which (per Nadia) proved that Isaac was actually fighting against a corrupt organization. Isaac then reported suspicious activity in New Carlson, where the Liberty Agency headed to investigate the Navajo tribal ancestries. Summary Victim *'Kristina Carpenter' Murder Weapon *'Broken Bottle' Killer *'Chelan Sheridan' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect quotes Joseph Addison. *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect quotes Joseph Addison. *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect wears gold necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect quotes Joseph Addison. *The suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect quotes Joseph Addison. *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect has red hair. *The suspect wears gold necklace. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer quotes Joseph Addison. *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears gold necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Black Friday (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Skyville Category:Copyrighted Images